


Technical Difficulties

by JadeTigress



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, basically told through chat/text and computer pop-ups, context: BH is starting up & currently has no employees yet, more: context: he cannot work computers well, probably not at all accurate please im just a english/comm major, text-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTigress/pseuds/JadeTigress
Summary: Black Hat Inc. is getting a sorely needed upgrade. Unfortunately, ageless demonic entities aren't the best with technology. If only he had a programmer on the payroll.





	1. DOWNLOAD

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey moron, work on your works in progress  
> Also Me: What if,,, uhhhh, Black Hat and Flug were internet pen pals???  
> Me: What the fuck
> 
> Anyway here take this I guess
> 
> (Spoiler alert: Unknown Contact is Flug)

**AIR Setup**

 

> **Welcome To The Wireless Network Setup!**
> 
> **This program will guide you through the installation of the AIR program and help you establish a security-enabled wireless network in which all of your computers and devices connect through a wireless access point to the BLACKOUT server.**
> 
> **It is recommended that you close all other applications before starting Setup. This will make it possible to update relevant system files without having to reboot your system.**
> 
> **Click Next to continue, or Cancel to exit Setup.**

 

 ** Next**           **Cancel**

 

* * *

 

**Computer Information**

 

> **Please provide a name for this computer**
> 
>  
> 
> **Name:**
> 
> BH

 

 ** Next     ** **< Back      Cancel**

 

* * *

 

**Destination Folder**

 

> **Please choose destination folder for your program. This is the directory where the program and its support files are installed to.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Folder:**
> 
> **C:** **\Program Files\AIR\AIR_Installation**
> 
> **Browse** **...**

 

* * *

 

**CONNECT TO REMOTE SERVER?**

**「Y」 N**

 

**UPLOAD?**

**「Y」 N**

 

* * *

 

**Confirm Download?**

**Yes** **No**

 

**Download Begun**

 

* * *

 

**Error Cannot Find a License for this Product**

 

> **A valid license for this product could not be found:**
> 
> **AIR 2XXX.01**
> 
> **You do not have any valid licenses installed for this product.**
> 
>   * **I want to request a license file**
>     * **I have a license file to install**
> 

> 
> **What is a license file?**

 

**Continue**

 

* * *

 

**System Error**

 

> **This program can't start because AIR 2XXX.01 is missing from your computer. Try**
> 
> **reinstalling the program to fix the problem.**

 

**O** **K**

 

* * *

 

 **A̴I̸R̴** **Setup**

 

> **Welcome To The Wireless Network Setup!**
> 
> **This program will guide you through the installation of the A̴I̸R̴ program and help you establish a security-enabled wireless network in which all of your computers and devices connect through a wireless access point to the BLACKOUT server.**
> 
> **It is recommended that you close all other applications before starting Setup. This will make it possible to update relevant system files without having to reboot your system.**
> 
> **Click Next to continue, or Cancel to exit Setup.**

 

 ** Next**       **Cancel**

 

* * *

 

 **System Error**  

 

> **This file cannot be added because the file already exists.**

 

**O** **K**

 

* * *

 

**ERROR**

 

**An E̴R̷R̷O̶R̴ has occurred while creating an error report.**

 

**Dismiss**

 

 

* * *

 

**E̴R̷R̷O̶R̴**

**P̴l̵e̵a̶s̵e̸ ̸r̵e̴b̴o̸o̵t̶ ̸y̷o̶u̷r̸ ̷s̸y̸s̴t̶e̵m̶**

**̵O̶** **K̶**

 

* * *

 

 

**E̴̟̰̬̔̏̍͋̒̎͂̈͠R̴̙͕̥̣͚̳̮̭̘̣̪̤̫̈͜ͅR̵̨̡̭̺̪͔͙͖̳̘̟̠̈́͊͌̄͒͐̒̈́͗̔͛͑̋̐͛̏̀͌͝R̴̙͕̥̣͚̳̮̭̘̣̪̤̫̈͜ͅR̵̨̡̭̺̪͔͙͖̳̘̟̠̈́͊͌̄͒͐̒̈́͗̔͛͑̋̐͛̏̀͌͝O̸̧̫͉̬͇̾̆̐̈́͘O̸̧̫͉̬͇̾̆̐̈́͘R̷̨̦̝͕̗͎͖̬̗̫̳͓̱̥̄̂͌̓̄̓͛͘͝R̵̨̡̭̺̪͔͙͖̳̘̟̠̈́͊͌̄͒͐̒̈́͗̔͛͑̋̐͛̏̀͌͝**

 

* * *

 

**A problem has been detected and your computer has been shut down to prevent damage.**

**The problem seems to be caused by the following file: AIR.01.SYS**

**If this is the first time you've seen this Stop error screen, restart your computer. If this screen appears again, follow these steps:**

**Check to make sure any new hardware or software is Properly Installed. If this is a new installation, ask your hardware or software manufacturer for any updates you might need.**

**If problems continue, d̴̻̽i̶̛̜s̶̜͑a̵̹͋b̴̬͆l̸͉̚e̵͙̋ ̵̝͝ō̸͓r̵͎̊ ̷̻̉r̵̤͊e̸͕͝m̶͇̈́ȯ̶̞v̴̱̑e̷̘̍ any newly installed hardware or software.** ⍰⍰⍰⍰⍰⍰⍰ **memory options such as caching or shadowing. If you need to use safe mode to remove or disable components, restart your computer, press F8 to select Advanced Startup options, and then select** **SAFE mode** **.**

 

**Technical information:**

*****STOP: 0x000⍰00⍰⍰0**

 

* * *

 

 **Connecting you to:** **⍰⍰⍰⍰⍰_⍰⍰⍰⍰**

**O** **K**

 

**E̶r̸r̶o̴r̸**

**Redirecting...**

 

 **Automatically con** **necting you to: ⍰⍰⍰_Server_Help**

**「OK 」**

 

**Live Chat**

**_You are now connected with Cu̴͕̓s̸̠̈t̵̤̔ô̴͍m̵͕͋ḛ̸̿r̸̙͆ ̵̘̈́S̷̠͋e̸̺͝r̸̢̕v̵̘͐i̵̖͗c̸̗̚é̶̫ :: Unknown Contact_ **

 

7:35 pm

 **Unknown:** Hello, how can I help you today?

 **BH:** If you do not fix the damage your damn program did to my servers, I will come back and level your entire base and everything inside of it.

_Unknown is typing…_

**BH:** And after everything and everyone in that shitty rathole you call home are smudges on the floor, I will personally tear that pathetic sneer off of you along with the rest of your face. Do you understand?

 **Unknown:** Woah hold on I think there's been a misunderstanding here!!

 **BH:** And what could that be? You better have a good explanation.

 **Unknown:** I don't know who you think you’re talking to, but I'm not that person! I'm just tech help! I just work here, but hopefully I can fix your problem so you do not do that thing you just talked about doing please!

 **BH:** Nimda?

 **Unknown:** Him? Okay then definitely don't level the place please, I don’t get off for another half-hour. If you'd just walk me through what problem you had, I'm sure I can fix it!

 **BH:** Who is this? You work for Nimda?

 **BH:** This should be my line to him. Why am I speaking to you?

 **Unknown:** I don’t know, maybe he didn’t actually give you his direct line? But I would really love to help you solve this problem so there’s no need for any base-destruction or face-tearing!

 **BH:** I would like to be connected to him.

 **Unknown:** I can’t actually do that? But seriously, I can fix this I’m sure.

 **Unknown:** Promise

_BH is typing…_

**Unknown:** Or if not then could you postpone the base-destruction to after 8? Please?

_BH is typing…_

**BH:** Fine. But if this causes any further problems…

 **Unknown:** Got it!! So how can I help you today? :)

 **BH:** I installed the program, and it corrupted my entire system. I don't know how much _help_ you can really provide.

 **BH:** And don’t do that.

 **Unknown:** Maybe just let me know where the installer started glitching then, please??

 **BH:** It said I didn't have a license, and then it restarted my system.

 **Unknown:** Did you have a license?

 **BH:** I'll let you try that one again.

_Unknown is typing...._

**Unknown:** So you did have one?

 **BH:** Ask one more stupid question.

 **Unknown:** Okay! Sorry! Well okay, can you forward me your system's crash report?

_BH is typing..._

****「File delivered」** **

**Unknown** : Thanks, got it!

 **BH:** Wait what?

 **BH:** How?

 **Unknown:** Give me a second to look at it!

 

7:44pm

 **Unknown:** Okay I see what your problem was and I can fix it easy! Here, just install this patch and it should work fine!

_Attachment: patch2.exe_

**Unknown:** :)

_BH is typing..._

**DOWNLOAD:** **⍰⍰** **%**

 **BH:** Wait

 **BH:** Why is it doing this

 **BH:** What is it doing

 **Unknown:** Oops, silly thing haha! Let me just uh

****「Download file?」** **

**「Y」 N**

****「** Downloaded 01% **」****

**BH:** Is something wrong?

_BH is idle..._

**Unknown:** No!! It's just an automatic installation, I swear.

 **Unknown:** Please don't do anything rash to your files :<

 

7:50pm

****「** Downloaded 54% **」****

_BH is idle…_

**Unknown:** Like I understand you guys probably have to be cautious and stuff but it's fine I promise!!

 

7:55pm

 **Unknown:** You _are_ still at your computer and not like, _going anywhere_ right?

****「** Downloaded 100% **」****

****「** Installation Setup Begun **」****

_BH is online…_

**Unknown:** Oh thank god

 **BH:** “You guys?”

_Unknown is typing…_

_Unknown is typing..._

**Unknown:** Villains?

 **BH:** Is that a question?

 **Unknown:** Yes? (；・∀・)

****「** Installation Complete **」****

**BH:** Yes.

 **BH:** And stop that.

~~**Unknown:** Great, cool, well is your computer better yet??? :) ~~

**Unknown:** Great, cool, well is your computer better yet??? (edited)

_BH is idle..._

**Unknown:** Also wait how did you contact me if your computer was crashed?

 **Unknown:** Actually nevermind I don't need to know it's good.

_BH is online..._

**BH:** It appears as though the corruption is gone.

_BH is idle..._

**Unknown:** Great then

 **Unknown:** Do you need anything else today, sir?

 **Unknown:** I mean, whatever your form of address is. I don't know, I apologize

 

8:00pm

_BH is online..._

**BH:** You ramble a lot and are very unprofessional.

_BH is typing..._

**Unknown:** Oh, you can report me to my supervisor if you'd like?

 **Unknown:** Actually please don't 

 **BH:** It is “sir.” And lucky for you, there was no damage to my system and the files appear properly installed this time.

 **Unknown:** Great! Is there anything else I can help you with today then, sir?

 **BH:** No. However, if I find a single problem with my system I'll just have to follow through with my previous threat.

 **BH:** “:)”

 **Unknown:** Oh go for it!

_BH is typing…_

**Unknown:** That would be great actually

_BH is typing…_

_BH is typing..._

**BH:** What?

 **Unknown:** The big idiot deserves to be taken out anyway, you'd really be doing everyone a favor!

 **BH:**??????

 **Unknown:** Today was my last day so I’m out  (＾▽＾)

_BH is typing..._

**Unknown:** Anyway! It’s been a pleasure helping you today, and please let me know if you have any further problems I can assist with!

 **Unknown:** I'll still be here, if not there ;D

_BH is typing..._

_Unknown has disconnected._

**BH:** What???

_Your message could not be delivered._

 

* * *

**DOWNLOAD: 100%**

**BACKUP SUCCESSFUL**

 

**COMPATIBLE SYSTEM DETECTED**

 

**OVERRIDE OPERATING SYSTEM?**

**「Y」  N**

 

* * *

**AIR SETUP**  

 

> **Setup complete**
> 
> **Congratulations! You have completed the **A̴I̸R̴** Setup and are now remotely and securely connected to the BLACKOUT Server.**
> 
>  
> 
> **For further information, click ** **here** **.**

 

 **Cancel < Back          ** **Finish**

 


	2. ACCEPT/DENY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat cannot comprehend why this idiot keeps messaging him, or why he keeps responding.  
> Also stop using those damn faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me an unreasonably long time to look up pictures of pop-ups and forums to format this fic,, this was supposed to be simple, but noo, this binch has to be a try hard
> 
> Anyway, yeah here's this thing!
> 
> (I hope the formatting makes sense!)

**WELCOME**

 

**Welcome to the BLACKOUT Server!**

**The A̸I̶R̸ Program should automatically connect you to the server, please wait while w̸e̵** **process your request.**

**Gathering required information...**

 

**Cancel** **O** **K**

 

* * *

 

**Please enter your verification**

***************

 

** Continue **

* * *

 

 

**USER 666 registered to the BLACKOUT server**

 

**Redirecting** **...**

* * *

 

 

**「** **Your connection is secure** **」**

 

###  **☣** **BLACKOUT     Members     Groups     Activity     More...**

**Search...**

**(0 new messages, 0 new requests)**

⌽ **Logout**

It is currently Mon, Oct 22, 2XXX 9:31 pm

 

**Home >> Server Forums**

 

☠  News and Announcements 

☠ Warnings

☠ Business and Finance

☠ Enlistment

☠ General Discussion

☠ Requests

 

* * *

 

**Topic – Welcome to** ☣ **BLACKOUT**

**NIMDA – (Administrator)**

**#1**

BLACKOUT is a secure server to conduct business. Users are vetted regularly and all transmissions are protected by our security software.

 

Please follow the rules or else we'll be forced to take action, which can include, but is not limited to: suspension, banning, crashing your personal server, doxxing and releasing private information to the public and/or the authorities and/or your enemies, or death!

 

Reminder that membership is voluntary.

Request forum is for genuine requests or I'll bomb your mainframe

 

You have one hour after activation to confirm your identity and membership or else you'll be banned and an investigation will occur. Don't make me waste my time with an investigation.

 

Enjoy

 

\- NIMDA

 

* * *

 

**USER 666** **(Online)**

**Message**

 

**Registration confirmed**

 

**Statistics**

**Joined: Oct 22, 2XXX 08:12:13 PM**

**Last Visit: Oct 22, 2XXX 11:45:33 PM**

 

* * *

 

**HISTORY                                                                                                        SEARCH HISTORY** **⌽**

 

**Browser History-**

_**Tabs From Other Devices -** _

 

**Today – 10/23/2XXX**

###  ~~**☐**~~ 3:04 am – ☠ BH – Search Results – blackout.xxx

###  ~~**☐**~~ 3:04 am – ☠ BH supervillain – Search Results – blackout.xxx

###  ~~**☐**~~ 3:04 am – ☠ black hat – Search Results – blackout.xxx

###  ~~**☐**~~ 3:05 am – ☠ black hat organization –  Search Results  – blackout.xxx

 

* * *

 

####  **Remove Selected Items?**

 

Are you sure you want to remove these items from your history?

 

Cancel         **「** Remove **」**

 

* * *

 

**USER 666** **(Online)**

**「** **Message** **」**

 

**Statistics**

**Joined: Oct 22, 2XXX 08:12:13 PM**

**Last Visit: Oct 23, 2XXX 10:10:21 PM**

 

* * *

 

 

**New message from USER 000!**

 

* * *

 

 

###  **☣** **BLACKOUT     Members     Groups     Activity     More...**

**Search...**

**( 1 new messages, 0 new requests)**

⌽ **Logout**

It is currently Tues, Oct 23, 2XXX 10:32 am

 

* * *

 

 

**Live Chat**

 

_USER 666 is online..._

 

**「** **REDIRECT** **」**

 

_A new communication channel has been opened with USER 0̵0̸0̵_

 

10:43 am

 

**USER 000:** Hey BH! ヾ(＾∇＾)

**USER 000:** How's the computer holding up? Everything functioning correctly?

 

_USER 666 is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** I mean you're online so that's a good sign anyway haha

**USER 666:** Am I to assume this is Nimda's useless employee I was speaking to yesterday? How did you find this account and how are you contacting me?

**USER 000:** Wow! Ouch! (ó﹏ò｡)

**USER 000:** Okay, I see how it is

 

_USER 666 is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** And here I thought we were getting along swimmingly

**USER 000:** Really tearing me up here, big guy!

**USER 666:** The computer is fine, and unless you have business to discuss I don't see why I have to suffer the ordeal of communicating with you

**USER 666:** And you didn't answer my question

**USER 000:** Okay numerous things

**USER 000:** 1\. Rude

 

_USER 666 is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** 2\. I had full access to Nimda's servers I know how they work and how to find users??

**USER 000:** I mean I helped you install the thing and also basically helped design it.

**USER 000:** 3\. If I have an account and you have an account, I can... message you!! :0

**USER 000:** Crazy, I know, but it is how forums work.

**USER 666:** I don't appreciate your tone.

**USER 666:** You wouldn't happen to still be in the area would you?

**USER 000:** I feel like that's a veiled threat.

**USER 000:** Is that a veiled threat??

**USER 666:** Of course not.

**USER 000:** Okay, I feel like we started off on the wrong appendage here, I’m sensing some animosity I would rather avoid.

**USER 000:** Kind of glad this forum blocks you tracking my IP.

**USER 000:** So, how's it going? Hope your day's going well!

 

_USER 666 is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** Mine's going good, hightailed it last night so that's great.

**USER 000:** So like I said feel free to level the place, at your earliest convenience of course.

**USER 666:** You seem very invested in your former employer's destruction. Not very loyal?

**USER 000:** So is that a “on it” or...?

 

_USER 666 is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** Nah I get it, you probably get all your software from him, right?

**USER 000:** Plus I guess that's where the hardware for the server is so I guess that would be bad :/

**USER 666:** Personally, it seems to me that your continued existence seems like a terrible liability for Nimda and his whole operation.

**USER 666:** I should probably tell him.

**USER 000:**!!!

**USER 000:** Please don't?

**USER 666:** Why shouldn't I?

**USER 000:** Because he's a stuck-up, smug egomaniac who nobody likes and it would be more beneficial to get counter-information from me?

**USER 000:** You cannot honestly tell me you enjoy working with the guy.

 

_USER 666 is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** And I can tell you how to actually change your settings and username haha

**USER 000:** Though I guess the default is kinda fitting, with the uh, you know  (｀∀´)Ψ

**USER 000:** Kinda creepy actually, was that on purpose you think? I don’t think so but damn.

**USER 666:** I'd be willing to accept your reasoning if you could just shut up for a single moment and stop being so damn obnoxious!! I’m tempted to contact Nimda just for you to shut up!

**USER 666:** I don’t know who you think you are, or who you think I am, but I just cannot believe the level of inane rambling and bullshit coming from your idiotic brain!

**USER 666:** What is even compelling you to continue this conversation? I'm genuinely curious, you clearly have no self-preservation instinct!

**USER 666:** And stop using those stupid faces!!!

**USER 000:** …

**USER 666:** Also how do I change my damn username then!?!

**USER 000:** Okay, that’s fair. I've kind of been spamming you, which is my bad. I’ve got kind of a double-messaging problem and I’m sorry! I just want to say so much at once, and I’m compelled to do it, it’s a problem in my personality.

**USER 000:** I’ll try to rambles less, I’m really sorry!

~~**USER 000:** I don’t really... ~~

**USER 000:** What do you want to change your username to? (edited)

 

_User 666 is typing…_

 

**USER 666:** BH

~~**USER 000:** Classic :) ~~

**USER 000:**  Classic (edited)

 

_USER 666's nickname has been changed to BH_

 

**BH:** You can just do that?

**USER 000:** Yup!

**BH:** I thought this server was meant to be secure.

**USER 000:** It is?

**BH:** Then why can you edit my information?

**USER 000:** It's just the chat channel.

**BH:** What?

**USER 000:**...nevermind

**USER 000:** You can change your public username from your profile too

**BH:** Why is your name default then?

~~**USER 000:** Well my name is actually USER 000 of course! Beep-boop  ¥[*.*]¥ ~~

**USER 000:** Sorry again that’s probably not funny. (edited)

**USER 000:** I just prefer anonymity

 

_BH is idle..._

 

**USER 000:** Oh

**USER 000:** Ok bye I guess! :(

 

* * *

 

 

###  **☣** **BLACKOUT     Members     Groups     Activity     More...**

**Search...**

**(0 new messages, 0 new requests)**

⌽ **Logout**

It is currently Tues, Oct 23, 2XXX 11:03 am

 

* * *

 

**SEARCH USERS...**

 

**USER 000**

* * *

 

 

**USER 000 – PROFILE NOT FOUND**

 

**Oops! No results found. Try editing your search and trying again.**

 

* * *

 

11:07 am

_BH is online..._

 

**BH:** You don't have a profile.

**USER 000:** It's private!

**BH:** That is incredibly suspicious.

**USER 000:** Maybe I just don't want to attract the attention of a supervillain on the site??

**USER 000:** Also Nimda deleted my last one :c

**USER 000:**  He didn't want me to have one :/

**BH:** You are literally attracting the attention of a supervillain right now

**BH:** Does Nimda know you still have access to his servers?

**USER 000:** Have I mentioned I value this friendship we're kindling here very much?

**BH:** We are not friends.

**USER 000:** Have I mentioned I value this acquaintanceship we're kindling here very much?

 

_BH is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** Have I mentioned I'm very good at hacking and obtaining private information on prominent people and that's pretty useful I guess?

**BH:** If you don't work for Nimda anymore, who do you work for?

**USER 000:** Why do I have to work for anyone? I'm not necessarily a lackey you know!

**BH:** …

**USER 000:** Ouch (;﹏ ;)

**BH:** If we're coming to an agreement, you have to stop doing that.

**USER 000:** You're no fun.

 

_BH is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** But okay! I'll stop with the emoticons, I’m sorry! You’re not mad right?

**USER 000:** But how else will you know what facial expression I'm trying to convey? Text doesn't properly convey emotion and the delicate physical cues humans need to navigate social situations

**BH:** I am not a human, and I do not care.

**USER 000:**...well I guess you win that one chief!

**BH** : Delightful.

**BH:** I do have one question though.

**USER 000:** Shoot!

**BH:** Why did you contact me?

**USER 000:** What do you mean?

**BH:** It was a liability and dangerous to contact me. Not only do I know your previous employer, who you apparently fear or at least want to avoid, I am also a prominent villain, which you must know. What is it exactly that you're trying to gain from this situation?

**USER 000:** I was just checking-in.

**BH:**...really?

**USER 000:** Yes!

**BH:** If you no longer work for Nimda, it is no longer your job to “check-in.”

**USER 000:** Well, maybe some of us just like to do a job well done.

**BH:** I cannot emphasize enough, how much bullshit that sounds like, but sure, okay.

**BH:** Do you know what you're trying to get involved with here?

**USER 000:** A powerful super-villain with the power to level another super-villain's base, I assume.

**USER 000:** Also a non-human one apparently.

 

_BH is typing..._

 

**USER 000:** All learned through observance, of course.

 

_BH is typing..._

 

* * *

 

**New message from 0̷1̵0̶0̵0̷0̸0̵1̸0̷1̶0̴0̴1̸0̸0̴1̷0̴1̶0̷1̴0̵0̶1̶0̷!!**

 

* * *

 

**BH:** Hold on

 

_BH is idle..._

 

**USER 000:** Np ;D

* * *

 

 

11:32 am

 

_BH is online..._

 

**0̷1̵0̶0̵0̷0̸0̵1̸0̷1̶0̴0̴1̸0̸0̴1̷0̴1̶0̷1̴0̵0̶1̶0̷**

 

**BH:** What is this?

 

**01010100010001010101001101010100**

 

**BH:** What?

 

**01010100010001010101001101010100**

 

_BH has disconnected._

 

* * *

 

11:34 am

 

_BH is online..._

 

**BH:** What did I say?

**USER 000:** I don't know what you're talking about :)

 

* * *

 

**New message from 0̷1̵0̶0̵0̷0̸0̵1̸0̷1̶0̴0̴1̸0̸0̴1̷0̴1̶0̷1̴0̵0̶1̶0̷!!**

 

* * *

 

_BH is idle..._

 

**USER 000:** Oh no I drove him away again! :0

**USER 000:** (;´д｀)

 

* * *

 

11:32 am

 

_BH is online..._

 

**0̷1̵0̶0̵0̷0̸0̵1̸0̷1̶0̴0̴1̸0̸0̴1̷0̴1̶0̷1̴0̵0̶1̶0̷**

 

**BH:** Stop this.

 

**01001110011011110111000001100101**

 

_BH is idle..._

 

* * *

 

11:33 am

 

_BH is online..._

 

**USER 000:** And he's back! :D

**BH:** How do I block a user?

**USER 000:** Block a user, or reject a communication request?

**BH:** Block a user.

**BH:** I said “block a user,” didn't I?

**BH:** Though I suppose I'd like to know about the other one as well.

**USER 000:** Well-

**USER 000:** Wait you aren't trying to block me are you?

**BH:** No.

**USER 000:** You know I can't actually tell if you're lying or not :(

**BH:** Just tell me.

**USER 000:** Fine

**USER 000:** To block just go to their profile and select block user. It’s by the message option.

**BH:** What if it doesn't have a profile?

**USER 000:** Wow. Okay fine then.

**USER 000:** It’s the emoticons isn’t it? I know I said I’d stop, sorry.

**BH:** It's not you idiot, I think it's a virus or something.

**USER 000:** This server doesn't have viruses. I know, I regulated it myself.

**USER 000:** Unless they really dropped the ball in one day.

**USER 000:** But I guess just deny the communication then.

**BH:** How?

**USER 000:** You have to enable it from your settings.

 

_BH is idle..._

 

**USER 000:** :)

 

* * *

 

**Enable Communication Monitoring?**

 

**Yes** **No**

 

* * *

 

******New communication request from 0̷1̵0̶0̵0̷0̸0̵1̸0̷1̶0̴0̴1̸0̸0̴1̷0̴1̶0̷1̴0̵0̶1̶0̷**

 

**ACCEPT** **DENY**

 

* * *

 

11:40 am

 

_BH is online..._

 

**USER 000:** Everything okay then?

**BH:** Dandy.

**USER 000:** Wonderful! Well in that case I actually have work to do now, so I'll have to message you back later! (´∀｀•)

**BH:** Wait

**BH:** For fucks sake

 

_USER 000 has disconnected._

 

**BH:** Stop doing that!!!

 

_Your message could not be delivered._

 

* * *

 

**「** **USER 000 has archived this conversation.** **」**

 

* * *

 

**「** **Your connection is secure** **」**

 

###  **☣** **BLACKOUT     Members     Groups      Activity      More...**

**Search...**

**(0 new messages, 0 new requests)**

⌽ **Logout**

It is currently Tues, Oct 23, 2XXX 12:15 pm

 

**Home >> Server Forums**

 

☠ News and Announcements

☠ Warnings

☠  Business and Finance 

☠ Enlistment

☠ General Discussion

☠ Requests

 

* * *

 

**Topic – Black Hat Organization...**

 

**BH (Member)**

**#1**

 

**Create Thread...**

 

* * *

 

**5:04 pm**

 

**New communication request from: USER 001**

 

**ACCEPT** **「** **DENY** **」**

 

* * *

 

**6:30 pm**

 

**New communication request from: USER 000**

 

**ACCEPT**           **DENY**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long convo with my beta Abyss about whether or not my intent was blatant enough or if I was a paranoid conspiracy theorist so there's that,,
> 
> My tumblr is jadetigress.tumblr.com, I like long walks on the beach, cappuccinos, and positive reinforcement and validation

**Author's Note:**

> Black Hat probably uses Windows 98 and notepad, and that's what's truly evil
> 
> I'm very bad at notes and tags and will probably update these later if I ever have a coherent thought 
> 
> (Thanks to my beta reader Niki for still reading my shit I love her - abyssinalphantom.tumblr.com)  
> My tumblr is villain-ouz.tumblr.com and I love friends, comments, and memes


End file.
